


The Best Day

by totally_han_solo



Series: The letters to the Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_han_solo/pseuds/totally_han_solo
Summary: Dean writes a letter to everyone and no one.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this. This is my first published piece and I only did this because a friend asked me to publish it... So Enjoy!!

The best day of my life was a day when it was rainy. It was a day that was dark. It was the day I met my angel. He was awkward, he was sweet and now he's mine. He's an actual angel, cast out of heaven. He was he one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. He left his mark on my arm and a scar on my heart. He came to us hurt, with his wings broken, and bent. Bobby was unsure, we had never seen so much power. But my poor angel now alone and scared. Sammy was hurt, my angel was cruel, but the blue of his eyes told me he brought us love. He would save me again, time after time. He would bring us hope even after he died, but he would always come home, he'd be by my side. The best day of my life was the day I found completion from a broken angel, he completed our broken family. We beat each other with feelings neither of us understand. He holds me and loves me in a way I thought not possible, not for a hunter, no, a killer like me. He saved Sammy, he looks after me. He loves me and I love him. We are broken and abused but we mend each other. The best day of my life was dark, it was night. My angel laughed as the knife went into his heart. He told me to not be afraid, I told him I wasn't. He laughed once again and it brought warmth to my heart. My heart that was dead, it had died with my mother, but my angel woke it up. He brought peace to my chaos. He was my happiness and I his destruction. We break, we fix, we love, we mend. He is my angel, my angel Castiel.  
Signed,  
D.W.


End file.
